


[Art] 'The Desk Job' comic montage

by KrisRix



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Blow Jobs, Comic, Creampie, Desk Sex, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gift Art, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/pseuds/KrisRix
Summary: A fancomic based off of "The Desk Job" by Fool Of A Book Wyrm
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840333
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200
Collections: Carry_On_Summer_Exchange_2020





	[Art] 'The Desk Job' comic montage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Desk Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508003) by [Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm). 



> I was delighted to read my assignment for the CO Exchange. I immediately knew what I had to do! Thanks so much for writing your fic, Fool Of A Book Wyrm! I hope I did it justice, 😊  
> On a personal note: one of my main gigs is drawing adult comics, but I've been on an extended leave due to mental health reasons; I've been trying to gear myself back up to working semi-regularly again, and this was a super great way to get to flex those drawing muscles with a topic I love and for a very delicious fic, 🖤  
> I've included two versions, one where Baz has body hair and one where he doesn't.  
> Enjoy~!

  


## Alternate version:

  



End file.
